Truth Or Dare
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Shannon Moore always hangs out with Jeff when he comes home. But what happens when you add beer and four other wrestlers into the mix. Nothing but slashy fun.SLASH! Shannon/Jeff,Shannnon/Matt,Shannon/Y2J,Shannon/Edge,Shannon/Christian..This contains SMUT
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Okay every one need a little slash..So I'm going to do another slash story. It's in Shannon's POV. and it will get a little naughty..I hope you enjoy it. Here's the ages**

**Shannon Moore: 18**

**Jeff Hardy: 21**

**Matt Hardy: 24**

**Chris Jericho: 27**

**Adam Copeland: 25**

**Christian Cage: 24**

**Truth Or Dare**

**Chapter One: Life A Party When Your With The Hardy's**

I was already starting to regret going to Jeff's house tonight. It was a tradition everytime he came home, we would rent some movies and he would tell me want was happening in the WWE. Tonight was different. A few of Jeff's friends from work were over tonight and I got invited to hang out with them. I was pretty sure a bunch of twenty somethings wouldn't want a kid who just barely turned eighteen hanging out with them. I was just going to say hi to Jeff and make up some exuse why I had to leave.

" Who's that?" I hear someone ask when I pull up on my dirt bike. My mom doesn't trust me with her car, so I'm stuck with the dirt bike.

" Man..It's Shanny." I saw Jeff run towards me with his arms out. Jeff had a huge goofy grin on his face as he pulled me into a rib crushing hug. He may not big that but he's still larger then me.

" Hi, Jeffro. How was work this week?" I asked taking off my helmet. I finally got a better look at my friend. His hair was long and bright purple. Jeff looked happy that I was there. I don't think I could get away quickly.

" It was awesome. Guess what Matt and I got to work with Triple H and Stone Cold. It was awesome. How is school goin'? You only have a couple months left right? How is Momma Moore doin'? Your goin' to have so much fun with us tonight! Did you tell your mom you were stayin' over becuase you might not be able to bike home after." Jeff was basically skipping toward Matt's house. He sound like he just had sugar injected into his veins.

" That's cool Jeff. I only have four months left. My mom is doin' good. She baked you and Matty some cookies so you have to come over tomorrow. Ya, I told her I was stayin' over." I paused when we got to the door. I don't know if I could do this, I was way too nervous.

" Jeff..I don't think I can go in..They are older and professional...I'm just a little kid.." I just stared at my feet and knawed on my nails.

" Shan, you'll be fine. I'll make sure they like you. Come on, one of these days your goin' to be a wrestler too. You'll be fine." Jeff just grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. Matt and three different blondes were sitting in the living room drinking some beers.

" Okay Shannon. This is Adam, Chris and Christian. Guys this is my best friend Shannon Moore. After high school he's going to be a wrestler. He is really awesome." Jeff gloated as he led me to one of the couches. I just nervously smiled as I sat beside the guy name Christian.

" So, how old are you kid? You look like your twelve." Chris Jericho asked taking a drink of his beer.

" I turned eighteen last month." I mumbled chewing on the inside of my lip.

" Your just a baby. Nice to meet you. I'm Christian. I reak of awesomeness." I just shook the conceded mans hand and turn back to Jeff who handed me a beer.

" Jeff does his mom know he's here?" Matt asked. I knew he wasn't trying to embrass me but he did. My cheeks blushed when everyone laughed.

" Matt you asshole. Yes, she does. now what are we going to tonight?" Jeff sat beside me and squeezed my shoulder.

" Naked twister! Oh let's play naked Twister!! Please let's play naked Twister again!" Adam cried jumping up and down. My eyes went wide as I looked over at Jeff.

" Not again. That hurt last time." Matt laughed hitting Adam.

" What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself downing most of my beer. They were all laughing and I was getting more confused.

" We should play truth or dare." Jeff said with a evil smirk. I knew this night was going to get worse before it got better.

****

A/N: I know this chapter was short but I'm playing on writing chapter two tonight and it will be fun : D R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I glad you all like it!! Here's some more! R&R**

**Truth Or Dare **

**Chapter Two: Time To Party**

" Ya, that will be awesome. Christian make up some rules." Chris ordered grabbing another drink. I looked at everyone nervously. They were all grinning. I'm guessing these guys had a interesting idea on what was fun.

" Okay..Nothing is off limits. But if you feel to uncomfortable about a dare you can say no but you have to remove on article of clothing and the person who made up the dare gets to pick the article of clothing...Okay Jeffrey you start." Christian grinned at me.

" Okay..Adam. Truth or Dare?" Jeff asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

" Dare."

" Okay go and give Y2J a big wet kiss." Jeff said laughing at the look of horror on Chris's face.

" Dude, I'm not drunk enough to kiss him. What do I take off?"

" Okay..Take off your shirt and make me enjoy it." Jeff ordered putting his feet on my lap.

The tall blonde stood up and started to unbutton his tight black shirt. He exposed his tight abs. I couldn't help but blush when Chris shook his hips and threw the shirt at Jeff.

" Okay, I guess I'm next..Okay baby boy over there truth or dare?" Adam asked leaning closer to me.

" Truth I guess." I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I could blame it on the beer.

" Have you ever messed around with a guy and if you have name them."

" Um about three guys..." I bit down hard on my lip.

" And who are they?"

" Um...Jeff...Matt and Shane." I admited looking over at Jeff.

" Dude you messed around with both of the Hardy's and Hurricane Helms...Nice..What did you do with them! Tell us!" Christian looked a little too interested.

" I don't think so..." I really didn't want to tell these strangers about my personal life.

" Come on. We will give you three free passes if you tell us." Y2J looked equally interested.

"Free passes?"

" You can say no to three dares and you don't have to take of your clothes."

" Okay..I just made out a few times with Shane...I..kinda...blew...Jeff.." I mumbled the last part. Jeff put his arm around my shoulder a gave me a huge kiss on the cheek.

" What did you do with good old Matt?" I felt like punching Jericho but they won't leave me be if I didn't say anything.

" He fucked me...Last week..." I looked guiltily at Jeff. He had a look of shock on his face. He never knew about me and Matt.

" Matt! Shannon! You couldn't let me get in on this action. I hate you both...Was Shanny good?" I don't know these people. Jeff was asking Matt how I was in bed...I need to get drunk.

" He was good. He likes being pushed around. Don't ya Shanny." Matt was laughing. The always serious Matt was laughing about screwing me...I was in bizaro world.

" Oh my god. I hate my life." I groaned closing my eyes.

" Okay, Shannon. You don't have to worry. We're not gay but we enjoy the male figure. So, when we get together we mess around alittle. None of this means anything it's just some fun. You really don't have to hate your life..None of this will ever get out and most of us think your kinda hot. It's your turn kid." I couldn't belive Matt said that. Well I might as well have some fun with some very good looking men..

" Um..okay..Chris. Truth or Dare?"

" I'll pick truth shorty."

" I'm not short. Anyway's...What is the worse thing that has happen to you in the locker room?"

" I got felt up by man boobs Bradshaw. I decked him after that." Y2J said laughing. I was really turned on by his laugh and it probably didn't help that he was shirtless. Chris got a weird smile on his handsome face and he whispered into Jeff's ear. My rainbow haired friend just pulled away and grinned.

Before I could think Jeff grabbed me by the collar. He shoved me up against the couch and before I realized what's happening, he was kissing me. Not in a sweet 'I love you' kind of way but the horny 'let's make big sex' way. He teased me at first, running his tongue gently over my lips. I really couldn't help but run my fingers through his long colourful hair, urging him to go further. Jeff slides his hand up my thigh and slips his tongue into my mouth, making me shiver slightly.  
Jeff pulled away from the kiss and a moan escapes my lips.

" Jeff." I moaned pulling him closer to me.

Jeff just smiled and sat on my lap, resuming the kiss. I can feel his hardness pressing into mine. His hands are on my thighs, gripping them tightly. My hands seem to have grown a mind of their own, as they lay themselves under is shirt, on his muscled chest.

My best friends lips move from mine and he kisses my neck. I moan loudly as he bites into the pale flesh. His soft hands move from my legs to the zipper of my pant. His long fingers run up and down the zipper of my pants, making me buck my hips towards him. I pulled away quickly realizing we were being watched.

" Jeff. What was that?" I asked quickly putting a pillow over my lap.

" I got two free passes." Jeff smiled running his thumb across his pouty lips.

" What?" I almost shouted. He used me to get two free fucking turns.

" Jericho over there said he would give me one free passes if I made out with you. And another if I got you to moan my name. I did it so I got two free passes." Jeff looked happy. He started talking to Adam. I tuned him out and looked over at Chris.

The oldest man was staring at me. I couldn't help but stare into his blue lustful eyes. I let out a small laugh when he winked at me and bit his full lips. He was makeing me a little hot under the coller. I couldn't wait to feel his lips all over me. His strong looking hand touching every inch of my body...I was pulled out of my steamy daydream when I heard a overstimulate Jeff Hardy shout.

" I have a idea! Let's go out and wrestle! The Hardy Boyz vs E&C and Y2J vs Shannon Moore" The hyper man shouted running towards the door. We all got up and slowly followed him outside. As I was walking outside I felt Chris hand brush across my ass..This could be fun..

**A/N: Naughty wrestling...Sound almost as good as naked twister lol...Shanny get's around..Let's see what happens between him and Mr. Y2J..R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews lol...This chapter has well...Shannon and Y2J...well I'll just let you figure it out lol R&R**

**Graphic slashyness. so if you don't like it don't read it..This is really naughty so ya.. man sex graphic...Well man threesome sex Evil Smile..I think thats enough warning**

**--**

**Truth Or Dare**

**Chapter Three: Fuck I'm A Slut**

" I have to wrestle him." I looked at Jeff hoping he was joking.

"Yup you got to wrestle me..Don't worry just because I'm a very decorated champion. I've wrestled the likes of The Rock, Stone Cold, Triple H and HBK.." I knew I had to stop Chris when he took a breath.

" You turn yourself on don't you?" I asked looking up at the taller man.

" Oh ya I get hard just looking at myself. But really who wouldn't get turned on by looking at me. I mean I'm the sexy beast baby." I turned away from him drowning out the rambling.

" Come on Shannon. You can beat him. You were taught by the Hardy Boyz. You'll do fine. Come let's go. Adam I'm going to make you my bitch." God Jeffprances like a fucking fairy.

" So, your legal?" Y2J asked as he ran his fingers through my shaggy blonde hair. I shivered when we made eye contact.

" Um..Ya..How old are you?" I asked quickly when I felt his hand slid under the bottom of my shirt.

" Twenty-seven...Your kinda hot...Do I scare you?"

" Um..not.ohh." I could help but moan when I felt his long fingers tweak one of my nipples.

" Do you think I'm hot." Chris huskily whispered in my ear.

" Ya.." I gasped feeling my cheeks blush.

" Do you wanna go back by Jeff's studio and well..you know?" I don't know what came over me but I jumped up and followed him not knowing what was going to happen.

" You look fucking good enough to eat." Chris mumbled as he pull my shirt over my head.

"We have a good hour before they get bored." Chris murmured into the thick air, which already held the faint scent of lust. "I'll make it worth your while."

With that the Sexy Beast went down on his knees and started kissing my sorry excuse for a stomach which was merely a dip, I started breathing in sharply when I felt Jericho's hot tongue on my skin, lapping like he was a cat lapping at cream.

I almost screamed when he started to lick my pale hip, biting it ever so slightly. He got me I summited not to the walls of Jericho but to the tongue of Jericho.

Slipping off my black boxers wasn't a problem, you can't really find many things that fit when your as skinny as me. The blonde kissed further and further down..I felt my knees go weak when I felt his warm breath near my member.

My breath hitched before a soft muffled moan escaped my parted lip. I new this wasn't Y2J's first blow job. Chris's skilled tongue kept kissing and licking my dripping cock, it felt like he was licking a fucking ice cream cone. My hips bucked towards him, makeing him chuckle.

" Hey Chrissy and Shanny." I was pulled out of the fantasy when I heard that happy southern drawl. Jeff was standing there watching me get sucked off by Chris Jericho. And by the look of Jeff's pants he was haveing a fun time watching us.

" Do you wanna join Hardy boy..Shanny boy looks like a nice little fuck." Chris purred running his hand across my body.

"Hell Yeah." Jeff shouted pulling off his clothes. Jeff pushed me into Chris. I was the filling in a sexy beast sandwich. I fucking love life.

**THIS IS WHEN IT GETS NAUGHTY!!**

"What do you want us to do to you, Shanny?" That was Jeff, definitely, and those were also his fingers curling around my wrists. My teeth sunk into my swollen bottom lip, as those lustful green eyes stared at me. Jeff's long fingers dug into my hips, my head fell back against Chris's broad shoulder, exposing my throat

Y2J's lips latched to my exposed skin immediately, kissing along my neck until he reached my ear, he nipped at the edge before whispering roughly, "Answer the question, little Shannon."

"I – I – nngh…" I whimpered. Chris mouth started to nip at my neck.

"Wh-whatever you want. Just – oh, God -" Jeff was kissing my pale chest now, capturing my nipple between his teeth "- fuck me, p-please…"

Jeff's talented mouth continued to work at my nipples as Chris whispered, "You know Shanny –" He bit into my neck, evoking a whimper. "You're really fucking sexy when you beg."

I nearly came on the spot, a result of Chris's hot breath and even hotter words, and the younger Hardy's mouth, which was now wrapped around my cock.

Jeff's tongue dragged along the underside of my member, and that was it. I gave in, shooting down Jeff's awaiting throat. All I could do was collapse in Chris's arms. I was to tried to move but I new it was far from over.

The enigma's tongue danced along the length of my cock one last time, following to swirl around my bellybutton, lick at the sensitive skin beneath my ribs and nibble lightly at my chest. Jeff's body rose with his tongue, and by the time he was fully on his feet, he was pressed against me tightly. The only thing going threw my head was…_holy fuck. Here I was. Pinned between the hottest men in the WWF._

Jeff's hands snaked around my waist to grip Chris's hips, pulling him tighter to me, fuck everything was tight. My heartbeat and senses stuttered to life quickly, I realized the hard thing pressing into the small of my back, barely teasing his ass – yeah, _that was Y2 fucking J's dick_.

The rainbow haired man's hand curled itself gently around Y2J's cock, then squeezed harshly, I shivered when I heard the luscious moan coming from Chris's gorgeous mouth. Jeff's hand guided Chris's cock closer to my ass. A wicked smile crossed the Canadian's lips, it widened when Jeff leaned closer to Chris's ear. Jeff whispered roughly, just loud enough for little old me to hear:

"Do it."

Needless to say, Chris obeyed without question, plunging into my slender body in a single, quick thrust.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move, couldn't anything. My mind had one phrase, cycling continuously: _"I am being fucked by Chris Jericho."_

Chris pulled out slightly, then slammed into the me with even more conviction. This, coupled with Jeff's teeth and tongue burrowing in my neck, brought my senses soaring back to life.

Jeff spun us around. I slammed into the wall, my sharp cry of pain quickly dissolved into a moan of pleasure. My teeth sunk into my lower lip, I tried to brace myself when I felt the impact of the two bodies slamming into mine. I needed a way to hide the bruises that were going to turn up in the morning.

My blue eyes slipped shut as Chris and Jeff's pace increased significantly, pounding against me. I turned to see Y2J's eyes nearly rolled back into his head, I turned back quickly as my body tightened…I was coming too.

When I heard the moan I knew Jeff just cumed. The weight increased when I felt him lean against Chris. The Sexy Beast came soon after that. All I could do was sink to the ground. I couldn't move. But Chris and Jeff started to go at it again.

Jeff's hand snaked down Chris's smooth back to grab his ass. Y2J responded with a purr and a hot kiss. The kiss was broken, however, by my tiny whimper, and the men tore apart from each other to stare at the me, I was just gazing at them meekly.

"Look at the poor thing, he's shaking…" Jeff murmured, staring into Chris's eyes.

"Little Shannon…" Chris whispered, almost patronizingly, all I could do was flip him a shaky bird as he lifted me into his arms.

" I should have warned the kid. Fucking me its a a-mazeing experience. Like really my body is so fucking amzeing..." I closed my eyes loving the sound of Chris's deep growl.

**A/N: Okay..wow...I would kill to be Shannon...R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: I thought of this while my friend was talking about her hot tub..So I put a few things together..Matt's hot tub..a few drinks...all of them lol..R&R**

**Truth Or Dare  
Chapter Four: God Help Me**

" Oh fuck me gently with a chainsaw." I moaned when I finally woke up. I felt like shit. I was sore and cover in bite marks. I pulled the covers back over my head when I head the door open.

" Shanny, are you okay?" I pulled the covers lower when I heard Matt. He was standing in the door way bare chested with two beers in his hands.

" Feel like a ho." I addmited finally.

" Get up kid. Everyone is in the hot tub." The older Hardy boy said throwing back the covers. He pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder.

" Matty, I don't wanna. I want to stay in the room." I pleaded until he put me back on my feet. Christian and Adam were talking. I didn't see Jeff but Chris had a weird look on his face. He looked happy...and there was bubbles coming up..Oh shit..

" JEFFREY NERO HARDY." Matt shouted. Jeff's head popped out of the water. He was in front of Chris.

" You weren't." Matt looked ill.

" Matty...I.."

" Jeffrey don't lie. Why would you blow Chris fucking Jericho...In my hot tub." I'm not sure what Matt was more upset about. That Jeff was doing that to Chris or that it was in his hot tub.

" Matt calm down. Just relax. I was jacking Christian off too." Adam said with a shiteater grin. Matt didn't say anything he just downed both of the beers and slid in the water. " Shannon take of your pants and get in the water. Hurry up." Adam said grinning at me. I kept my eyes on the ground as i pulled off Jeff's baggy black sweat pants. I slid into the warm water just in my under ware.

I started to day dream. I was in my own little world until I felt someones hand on my thigh. I kept my eyes closed as the hand ran up and down my thigh.

" Look normal." Christian whispered in my ear. I felt his hand slid under my boxers. " Don't make a face. Look normal." Christian whispered wrapping his hand around me.

God help me.

**--**

**A/N: Sorry it was short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things lol R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: R&R..I'll be updateing lot today.**

**----------**

I jumped when I felt Christian's hand wrap around my dick. He was slowly moveing his hand up and down and I attepted not to scream.

"Act normal." He hissed in my ear. I wanted to tell him _how the fuck am I suppose to act normal when your jacking me off! _But I just nodded. "Shannon, Matt's trying to talk to you." Christian whispered.

" Y-ya M-m-matt.." I studdered.

"Are you comeing to our show in Charlotte this weekend?" The oldest hardy boy asked.

"Ugh...Um...What show?" I bit back a moan. Christian ran his thumb across my my tip. I was going to kill him.

"We are tapeing Smackdown on Friday in Charlotte you wanna come?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Ya Shanny do you wanna_ come_?" Christian hissed in my ear as he pumped faster.

"Y-y-ya I d-do." I nodded quickly at Matt. I felt the blondes hand move even faster. I moaned loudly as I finally came hard in Matt's hot tub. I closed my eyes as I tried to regain my breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Everyone out of my god damn hot tub!" Matt said franticly scrambleing out of the tub.

I wasn't planing on moveing. I just layed there as everyone else got up. Adam was in his boxers and so was Christian. I heard Matt swear when Jeff got up. He was wearing a bright pink thong.

"OH MY GOD I NEED A NEW HOT TUB!" Matt shouted angerly. I looked back at the only person left in the hottub. Standing there in his naked glory was Chris Jericho. "Y-you were naked in my hotub! You were naked in my hotub!" I thought Matt was going to breakdown.

I couldn't help but laugh at Matt's red face. I was attempting to get out of the hot tub when I felt someone pick me up. It was Chris.

"Shanny..I thought I would carry you." The cocky older man smirked.

I smiled brightly and burried my face in the crook of his neck. I looked over his shoulder for a second and saw Matt looking at us. He looked digusted. I quickly pulled myself out of Chris's arms and went into the house. My frown turned into a smile when I heard Jeff tell everyone it's time for body shots.

**----------**

**A/N: I know it's not that good but I'm still trying to get back in the mood to write. So R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOW...That you for all the review!!!  
**

**-----------**

By the time I got in there, Christian had Jeff bent over a table and was doing a shot off his ass. I turned bright red and felt really naked in my very wet boxers. I jumpped about five feet in the air when I felt a hand on my ass. It was the cocky blonde...who still was butt naked.

"Hey baby boy. Wanna do a shot?" Chris asked as his hand groped my ass.

"Uh...Shouldn't you put pants on...?" I asked quickly.

"No.." Chris looked confused. "Why...would I want to put on pants?" He looked at me like I just said ass cream was the cure for cancer.

" No reason." I said slowly. I calmly walked away from Chris. He didn't come after me because he was looking at himself in the mirror. I watched him for a mintue because it was quite amuseing to watch him. Chris was flexing hsi arms and saying-_oh ya. I am the sexy beast_.

I felt a large arm wrap around my shoulder. It was Matt. "Those god damn canaidian..In my hot tub." He grumbled and pulled me closer to him. " Your to cute for these assclown." Matt mumbled against my hair. He must have been drinking when he was outside becuase he never usally touches me. I sucked in a sharp breath when I felt Matt's warm breath on my neck.

I quickly pulled away from Matt. This was too weird. "Jeff's calling you." Thankfully the younger Hardy was calling Matt.

Matt nodded and walked over to his little brother. Jeff was giggleing and shakeing his hips. " Matty do a shot off of me." The bright haired man giggled.

"Of course baby brother." Matt laughed and pushed Jeff down on the table. Christian pour them a shot and Matt poured in in jeff's belly button. The darker haired man licked Jeff's nipples and poured salt on them. The last thing he did was place a lime wedge between Jeff's pouty lips. I watched in awe as Matt sucked the shot out of Jeff's belly button, licked the salt of Jeff's nipples and slowly kissed him to remove the lime wedge.

" I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Adam laughed. I didn't notice the canadian was standing beside me.

"They always do this." Christian piped up. He was on at my other side.

"It's kinda hot though." Adam grinned.

"It's hotter when we do it though." Christian said.

"Oh..." I choked out. I felt two hands on my ass this time.

"Your going to join us." Adam nodded.

"Yes you are." Christian agreed with his "brother".

"Oh..." I choked out again. I felt them drag me back outside. _Here we go again. _I thought as I saw Christian slip to his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heres more :J…..And this Chapter contains mild Hardycet

Christian only fell to his knees because the blonde was out cold. He was lying sprawled in the grass with a lazy smile on his face. Adam looked at him with a grin on his face. "Chrissy and me drank all of the really expensive wine Matt had….Chrissy wanted to stick his cock in your pretty little ass but he went beddy bye." Adam laughed really loud before falling on his ass. He smiled up at me. "Wanna suck my cock?...I'll give ya a dollar."

I looked at him like he grew two heads. Even though I had sex with a guy I just met, I am not gonna give a guy a blow job for one dollar! I am no slut….Well I would be a slut for a certain dark hair man…But that's besides the point I am not gonna blow Adam.

When I looked down to answer him, Adam was in the same state as his "brother". Passed out and snoring softly. I looked around and grabbed two towels off of the hot tub and tossed one over Adam and Christian. For the first time this night the house was quite. Something was wrong.

"Jeff?...Matty…" I asked quietly as I walked up the stairs. I stopped outside Jeff's bedroom. I heard moans and kissing sounds. " Chris is really popular tonight." I giggled softly as I opened the door a bit. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I realized the eldest blonde Canadian wasn't getting it on with one of the Hardy's. It was one Hardy getting it on with the other Hardy. Jeff was knelling between Matt's legs with his brother's dick in his mouth.

" Ya Jeffro…Your so good at sucking cock. Such a natural." Matt growled as he fisted Jeff's bright hair. I felt my cheeks go red and my pants get quite a bit tighter when Jeff lifted his head off of his big brother and look over at the door.

"Shanny come and join…Chris is here too…He likes watching us." Jeff giggled softly as he started jerking Matt's cock. The eldest of the brothers was lying back on the bed, moaning really loud. I sheepishly walk into the room. I froze at the door when I felt Matty's eyes on me. They were nearly black and lustful. He licked his lips and let out another low moan as he came, his eyes on me the whole time. I looked back and him and swallowed hard. I was jarred out of my moment with Matt, by Jeff. He grabbed my hair and pulled me into a deep kiss. I melted against my best friend as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. Jeff tasted funny….Salty and alittle bitter. I couldn't help but start to struggle abit against Jeff. He just gave me a mouthful of his older brothers come.

Jeff pulled away with a goofy grin on his face. " Swollow it Shan." He ordered. I did what I was told and Jeff kissed me once again. "Come on Shanny your gonna join me and Matty and Chris is gonna watch."

I was drug to the bed and thrown down, Jeff climbed on top of me, I just noticed then, he was butt naked and hard as a rock. I went to wrap my arms around Jeff's waist but they were quickly pinned up over my head by Matt. He looked down at me with a evil smirk on his face. "Ready to join the real party?"

A/N I know it's pretty short but R&R because there will be some sexing in the neck chapter.


End file.
